1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, as a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid, there has been an ink jet-type printer that ejects an ink containing a component with a settling property such as a pigment onto a medium such as a sheet to perform printing.
In this printer, if the ink with the pigment settled down is ejected toward the paper, color irregularities on a printed portion of the paper occur, thereby leading to a possibility of deterioration in printing quality. However, in a case where an ejecting head which ejects the ink reciprocates while ejecting the ink, an ink tube which is connected to the ejecting head is displaced in accordance with a movement of the ejecting head causing the ink in the ink tube to flow so as to suppress settling of the pigment (For example, JP-A-2011-93222).
Incidentally, in the above-referenced printer, although a portion on a downstream side of an ink tube is displaced in accordance with a movement of an ejecting head, the ink does not flow at a portion on an upstream side of the ink tube which is connected to an ink cartridge that does not move, thereby leading to a disadvantage that a pigment settles down.
Such a disadvantage is not limited to the printer which ejects the ink containing the pigment but is substantially common in liquid ejecting apparatuses which eject a liquid of which characteristics are changed by being in a standstill state.